Sick Days
by White Tigress in the Moonlight
Summary: “No way, I can't be sick. I've got too much to do to be sick.” Maybe sick days aren't so bad. AU


Yet another one-shot. I've decided that I enjoy writing AU stories. They're fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Inspiration: The fact that the flu is going around, and I'm sick. Not sure if it's the flu, but I feel like crap.

Written to All Time Low's new CD, Nothing Personal.

* * *

Hinata was a perfectionist.

That much was certain.

In Hinata's little world (because, yes, she does have her own little world) there was a time and a place for everything. School was a place for work and piano lessons were a place for practice. However, Hinata was not completely all work and no play. That just wasn't right.

Just like there were places for work, there were places for fun, too.

Temari's convertible was a place to turn up the music as loud as it would go and scream the lyrics as loud as you could whilst driving as fast as the car would go. Ah yes, Temari's car awesome. Ino's house was for the most awesome parties in the world. The parties for which the blond girl was known. Sakura's living room was for the infamous Girls' Nights. Tenten's apartment was pretty much a retreat. Her guardian was never home anyway, so they could do whatever they wanted. Karin's basement was practically the gateway to the video game world.

* * *

Naruto was _not_ a perfectionist.

That was also certain.

In Naruto's little world (because, honestly, Naruto is _always_ in his own little world) it didn't really matter where and when things were done, as long as they got done. School was for partying and acting crazy, home was for video games, and the time before school, car rides, and the beginning of class was for homework in Naruto's book.

For Naruto, _everywhere_ was a place for fun.

* * *

Hinata's life was scheduled.

She longed to be perfect.

She woke up at six every morning, took a shower, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and was at school at seven-thirty, and she was never late for class. All homework was done as soon as she got home, then she would go over to one of the other girls' houses for three hours. No one knew why, but she always left after three hours. Once she was home, she would clean her room and practice piano for an hour, then she would read a book, or draw, or listen to music. After that, she would go to bed and repeat the cycle.

Hinata hadn't always been a perfectionist. Just since she started highschool. And her friends didn't mind how weird she was (mostly since they were all weirder than she was), as long as she was happy.

* * *

Naruto didn't even know the meaning of the word 'scheduled'.

He woke up at seven-thirty every morning, hurriedly got ready for school, and managed to show up moments before the bell rang. He was always late for class. Homework was done whenever (usually put off to the last minute), and he would head over to a friend's house as soon as school was over. His room was never clean and he never cared. He usually wouldn't come home until around eleven and then he would crash. Then, in the morning, the cycle would repeat itself.

Naruto had never been a perfectionist and never would be.

* * *

The bottom line is, Naruto and Hinata were different.

* * *

"Hey, Hina," Karin called as the Hyuuga girl walked into her basement.

"Hi, Kari."

"First to show up, as always. The others will be here in a few minutes," Karin said.

Hinata nodded.

One by one the other girls filed down the narrow stairs leading to Karin's basement.

When Karin, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were downstairs, Temari came stumbling down. This was unusual because she was usually earlier than Ino was. Once downstairs, the older girl collapsed on the couch.

"Tema? You okay?" Tenten asked, rushing over to the girl on the couch.

"I think I'm sick." She replied.

Sakura leaned down and put a hand to her forehead.

"You've definitely got a fever. You should probably go home, Tema. The flu is going around," the rosette said.

Temari weakly nodded.

"Temari, did you drive here?" Hinata asked, knowing that she probably did. Temari lived the farthest away from Karin.

"No, Shikamaru dropped me off."

"Come on, I'll drive you home, I decided to drive today." Hinata said.

The older girl nodded, before Hinata helped her to the car.

* * *

Hinata spent the next hour and a half taking care of Temari while she waited for her brothers to get home.

"Hinata, have you had your flu shot?" Gaara asked.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she said.

"Just be careful, Hinata." Kankorou said.

"I will, thanks Kankorou, thanks Gaara." She called, as she ran out to her car. They waved at her.

* * *

When Hinata got home, she went through her normal routine. As she was cleaning her room, she noticed she went a little slower than usual. As she was practicing piano, she noticed that she was unfocused and kept playing the wrong notes. When she began reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ for the hundredth time, she kept reading the same line over and over, until she finally decided she was tired of reading it, and put the book down. All she could draw were squiggly lines, the loud music she constantly played was hurting her ears, and she died twenty-seven times while playing Halo.

After all that had happened, she decided it was time to go to bed. Something was off, she was tired and aching and unfocused. But, she couldn't have been sick. She could not get sick. Getting sick was not part of Hyuuga Hinata's life plan.

So, she pushed all thoughts of being sick to the back of her head and fell asleep.

"Morning guys!" Naruto shouted, running up to the group of girls, with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Suigetsu following behind him.

"Morning, Naruto." Sakura said.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Neji asked. Sakura, Temari, Ino, Karin, and Tenten were all standing on their toes, glancing around the campus of their highschool.

"Hinata isn't here, we're starting to worry," Temari replied.

"I'm going to call her." Ino stated, pulling out her cellphone. The others waited for a few moments while Ino spoke to someone. When she put away her phone the others looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"That was Hiashi. He says Hinata is sick. He asked one of us to get her assignments," the blond replied.

"What does she have?" Karin asked.

"Flu."

Temari looked guilty.

"It's not your fault, Tema. Don't worry about it." Tenten said.

"Whose had their flu shots?" Sakura asked.

"Not me."

"Not yet."

"I'm going to get mine after school."

"So am I," Sakura said, agreeing with Karin.

"Temari probably shouldn't go either. She just got over it," Tenten said.

"What about you guys?" Ino asked, gesturing to the boys, they all shook their heads, signaling that they hadn't had their flu shots.

"I'll take Hinata's homework to her," Naruto said.

* * *

Hinata was _dead_.

She _had_ to be. She was miserable. Of course, she could still feel pain, so she knew she wasn't really dead.

She just really thought she would favor being dead over the pain she felt at the moment.

And, no, she wasn't being a drama queen. She just felt an immense amount of pain.

She managed to somehow roll over and look over at her clock, but she couldn't read it.

Her room was pitch black so she figured it must still be early. She had just woken up, and decided that maybe just for once she would be a bit late to school.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She tried to call out, but couldn't. So instead she just waited for whoever it was to walk in, telling her to get out of bed, and get ready for school.

She was very shocked to see Naruto enter her room. He smiled and waved at her.

She weakly smiled back.

"Hi, Hinata, I brought your homework."

_That_ immediately snapped her out of her daze.

"What do you mean homework? What time is it?" She asked, her voice raspy and weak.

"Three-thirty," he replied.

"Why didn't someone wake me up?!" She asked, frantically, as she shot up in bed. She was immediately hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Easy, Hinata," Naruto said, gently pushing her back down on the bed, "You're sick. Your dad said you have the flu."

"No way, I can't be sick. I've got too much to do to be sick." She replied, he laughed a little.

He was, needless to say, shocked by the glare he received from the shy Hyuuga.

"Hinata, you'll never get better if you keep stressing. Come on, I brought you your homework, I'll help you do it." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, don't come over here, you'll get sick, too."

"I've already had my flu shot."

So the next two hours were spent doing Hinata's work. She moved through the assignments pretty fast.

"Thanks for helping, Naruto, and for bringing me my assignments," she said.

"It's no problem. Hey, do you mind if I stick around for a bit. You're dad and little sister walked out the door when I came over. Something about going to the movies. I want to make sure you're okay."

"You don't have to."

"No. But, I'm going to," he said, with a sunny smile.

She smiled too.

"Hey, Hinata, if you don't mind my asking, why are you so obsessed with scheduling everything?" He asked.

"I just feel like if I'm not on some kind of schedule, I'll be so disorganized I'll lose my mind."

"Sometimes, being disorganized is more fun than being organized." He said. She thought that over.

"You're right, Naruto. From now on, I'm done with scheduling everything." She said.

He sat down next to her on her bed. Only then did it occur to her that the boy she was in love with was sitting next to her on her bed, and she probably looked like crap from spending all day in bed.

She turned bright red, before she pulled the covers over her head.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" He asked.

She muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?"

She threw the covers down.

"I said, I look like crap." She replied.

He laughed.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful, as always." She turned bright red.

He leaned down and kissed her. She found herself kissing back.

He grinned before he handed her a bottle of water and some kind of pills that Hiashi had left for her.

"Here, your dad said to take those."

She nodded and did so. He kissed her cheek, before he got up and left. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Hinata called, skipping up to the girls.

"Wow, Hinata, you're later than usual." Tenten commented.

"I'm not running on schedules anymore," she said.

"That's good to know," Sakura replied.

"Do you feel better?" Ino asked.

"I sure do."

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Karin asked, as she and Temari walked up to the others.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Dobe has the flu." Sasuke said, as he and the others walked up to the girls.

"I thought he had his flu shot already." Hinata said.

"No. He hates shots, he doesn't want to get one," Shikamaru said.

"He spent four hours at my house yesterday taking care of me." Hinata said.

The girls all grinned.

"Maybe you should return the favor." Temari whispered in Hinata's ear.

* * *

That day, Hinata spent five hours taking care of Naruto.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Finally. I've been trying to write a one-shot forever. Hopefully it's okay. Being sick sucks, but I did finally get a chance to write.


End file.
